Une mission
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Natsu et Lucy vont être les nouvelles proies des délires de la joyeuses guilde. Erza va alors, sans demander leur avis, les emmener en mission. Que va-t-il advenir des sentiments amicaux entre Natsu et Lucy au cours de cette mission ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le soleil brillait de mille feux sur la ville de Magnolia et le ciel arborait son bleu le plus beau, parsemée de quelques nuages blancs. La ville était très active et tout le monde semblait heureux grâce au beau temps qui s'annonçait. Y compris la guilde de fairy tail.  
Une bataille allait bon train quand une jeune fille blonde pénétra l'enceinte de l'immense bâtiment.  
Elle évita avec lassitude une chaise, une table, et un Natsu plus enflammé que d'habitude, celui-ci alla s'écraser, face contre un mur. Elle arriva au bar sans difficulté mais quand même quelque peu gênée par les projectiles sur le chemin.  
Elle s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de Jubia qui admirait un Gray qui se dénudait de plus en plus au fil de la bagarre. A peine Lucy fut-elle assise qu'un caleçon atterrit sur sa tête et elle eut droit à un regard noir de Jubia.  
« -Tient, cadeau !, dit-elle à Jubia en lui tendant le caleçon du bout des doigts, va le rhabiller s'il te plaît. »  
Jubia s'évanouit morte de honte à l'idée de rhabiller son Grey-sama.  
Débarrassée d'un regard pesant, Lucy s'affala sur la table. Une Mirajane défiguré à cause de la bagarre, lui sourit innocemment.  
« - Tu ne t'es pas encore habituer à ce genre d'enfantillage, Mira-chan ? , soupira la blondinette.  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne pense pas que l'habitude viendra, je n'ai pas l'instinct pour éviter ce genre de choses, répondit-elle tout simplement.  
*Ne pas oublier qu'elle est une mage de rang S*, pensa Lucy.  
Mais, repris Mirajane, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passé ?  
Si, si pour ma première mission seule, je me suis plutôt bien débrouiller. En plus, j'aurai assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer pendant au moins 3 mois.  
Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
J'ai croisé un ami d'enfance. Il est revenu dans la ville de Magnolia pour déclarer son amour brûlant pour moi.  
Mais c'est génial !, s'écria Mirajane.  
Je l'ai repoussé... se lamenta Lucy, je me sens si coupable. Je me serai sentis mal si j'aurai accepté ses avances alors que je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments Si ça se trouve, il va broyer du noir pendant des mois et des mois, ne songer qu'à moi nuit et jour et se suicider !  
Cette situation est digne d'un roman, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour le monde réelle, répondit Mirajane, un peu dépassée par la réaction de son amie.  
C'est à ce moment mal choisi, que Natsu se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie constellationiste pour déclarer en souriant :  
- «Moi j'adore les histoires et surtout les romans ! Tu me racontes alors ? »  
*TROP PRES !*.  
Les réflexes de la jeune fille aux clés se déclenchèrent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva à la porte de la guilde, prête à partir.  
« - Je m'en vais, j-j'ai quelques courses à faire ? Oui, c'est ça des courses à faire ! », dit Lucy, embarrassée.  
-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?, questionna le dragon slayer à Mirajane.  
« -Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander !, lança Mirajane dans un magnifique clin d'oeil remplie de sous-entendus. ». Natsu la trouva un peu étrange mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps après une injure de la part du mage de glace à son égard.  
« - Alors, l'allumette s'est éteinte ?! ».

La fenêtre de l'appartement de Lucy donnait sur un magnifique couchait de soleil. La nuit n'allait pas tarder. Elle avait passer la journée à vagabonder dans les rues de Magnolia, comme à son habitude quand elle voulait fuir un peu l'ambiance « obscure » de la guilde. Elle s'était attardée surtout à la bibliothèque où elle avait pu y finir 2 livres. Bizarrement, les deux parlaient de l'amour entre deux mages. Elle ne se retrouvait pas trop dans ce genre de lecture et quand un élan de courage la prend, elle finit par regretter. En faite, les histoires d'amour, ça la dépriment. Quand le personnages s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment et finissent ensembles, elle creuse plus profondément sa tombe du célibat.  
Elle ne sait pas avec qui entamer une relation amoureuse. Si, avec le mec qu'elle a repoussait, mais ce ne serait pas des sentiments partagés. Il se disait un ami d'enfance, mais elle ne l'a même pas reconnu. Faut dire que son enfance était tellement remplie de joie et de bonheur... Dake... Il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Dake. Il n'était pas mal dans son genre. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus rêveurs, un visage doux et une expression chaleureuse peinte sur son visage... Et ses joues légèrement rosies quand il s'était déclaré... Il faut qu'elle fasse un point sur tout ça, elle ne connaissait qu'un endroit pour le faire...  
« - La salle de bain ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle.  
Elle était maintenant dans un bain bien chaud comme elle les aime. C'est très calme ce soir, songea-t-elle. Normalement à cette heure-ci, il y a avait tout le temps un des membres de l'équipe qui squattait son domicile. Mais, ce moment de détente et d'intimité ne déplut pas à demoiselle Lucy.  
Le désagréable souvenir de sa mission lui revint à l'esprit. Elle devait arrêter plusieurs délinquants qui semaient le trouble dans les paisibles vies de paysans. Elle les avait tous eu sauf uns qui avait osé toucher les fesses en prenant les jambes à son cou. Elle l'avait bien sûr poursuivi, mais il l'avait bel et bien semé. Elle s'en ragea à cette pensée d'avoir laisser pour libre, un cancre pervers. Et en plus de cela, elle avait brisé le cœur de quelqu'un, quelle insensible faisait-elle Mais pourquoi avait-elle refuser...  
Il était mignon et avait l'air très gentil... En plus, elle ne pouvait plus trouver mieux ailleurs... Elle soupira... Mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant espoir... Elle passa au scanner chacun des spécimens mâles de son entourage. Grey... Non, elle voulait pas mourir jeune, assassinée par Jubia. Loki... Est-ce que ce mec connaît le sens du mot fidélité ? Gajeel... pas trop son genre et puis, elle risquait surtout de se faire tuer par Levy.(toutes les filles de la guilde ont des antécédents pour devenir assassin!) Fried... Elle ne le connaissait pas assez... Laxus... Ce n'était pas vraiment « le coup de foudre » avec lui quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois...Natsu... Natsu...Natsu... Elle ne trouvait rien qui ne faisait obstacle à cette supposition... Quoique qu'il était un peu idiot sur les bords, mais c'était bien le cas de tout les mecs qu'elles avaient rencontrée jusqu'ici... Et en plus, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'amourettes... Mais cette innocence pourrait être aussi un défaut... Exemple, il ne comprend JAMAIS les allusions ! Même celle de Mira !Trop d'idées la prenaient en même temps... Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna...  
Pour se remettre, les idées en place, elle plongea sa tête blonde dans l'eau pendant quelques secondes. Dés qu'elle immergea pour reprendre de l'oxygène , elle eut la surprise de sa vie. Natsu se tenait là, en face d'elle, dans la même baignoire. Nu. Et il se plaignait même de la température de l'eau (pas assez chaude à son goût) comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de prendre un bain avec Lucy. Celle-ci resta un moment figer. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et si ce n'est pas un signe du destin si elle le retrouvait en face d'elle... Mais comment avait-il fait pour se glisser dans sa baignoire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Un pensée traversa son esprit... Tiens pendant qu'il était à, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de se lever pour vérifier le « matériel »... Elle sentit le rouge lui montait au joues, mais elle reprit bien vite se esprits quand elle entendit Natsu lui demander naturellement de lui frotter le dos. C'était en quelque sorte la goutte qui a fait déborder la baignoire.

« NAAAAAATTSSSSUUUUUUUUUU ! , hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. ».  
Scène censuré pour cause de nudité et de violence  
C'est ainsi, qu'on retrouva une Lucy debout, en colère (et habillée), en face d'un Natsu, habillé lui aussi d'une chemise de nuit dans le salon. Natsu s'était montré trop naïf face aux capacités de réaction de Lucy. Cette imprudence l'avait saucissonée sur une chaise dans un accoutrement ridicule, devant une Lucy qui ne pouvait pas être plus énervée.  
« -Tu es mignonne comme ça Natsu, aye !, commenta Happy .  
Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, pervers ?, questionna Lucy en carressant son fouet avec un air sombre. »  
Natsu commença à bredouiller des lamentables excuses et essayer en vain de se justifier. Son bourreau décida de fourrer une pomme dans sa bouche pour le faire taire. Le bruit vif du claquement de fouet de Lucy, arriva aux oreilles du torturé.  
« -Prépare-toi. »  
Heureusement pour Natsu, Erza et Grey arrivèrent par la fenêtre ce qui détourna l'attention de Lucy pour un moment.  
« - On apporte le re... . Grey ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa tomber son paquet.  
Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, Grey, pourquoi tu... », Erza eut la même réaction que Grey et laissa tomber son gâteau à la fraise.  
Et il y avait de quoi. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait, un Natsu habillée en chemise de nuit, attaché à une chaise, en face d'une Lucy, qui semblait jouer la femme dominatrice.  
« - Grey, on a dérangé un moment des plus intime d'un couple ardent en quête de plaisir, déclara solennellement Titania. »  
Mais Grey n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui avait retenu son hilarité devant la scène amusante qui s'offrait à lui pendant tout ce temps, avait craqué. Il n'en pouvait plus de rire, et s'écroula. Par contre, Natsu ne voyait pas la situation de la même manière, enfin, c'est ce que traduisaient les flots de larmes qui descendaient de ses joues.  
« -Non...Mais...Je le... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyait, bafouilla une Lucy déboussolée.  
-Je comprends, Lucy. N'en dit pas plus. Grey, Happy et moi. Nous nous retirons, affirma Erza.  
-Aye !, s'exclama la chat bleu.  
D'accord, mais je pense que cette histoire va en faire rire plus d'un demain ! », continua Grey, des larmes au bord des yeux.  
Et voilà. Demain, la guilde va croire qu'elle, Lucy Heartifilia, LA Lucy, THE Lucy of Fairy tail fait des choses perverses, SM en plus, avec Natsu, le dragon slayer.  
« -Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te frapper encore une fois , dit-elle à Natsu en le détachant, Oh et puis c'est pas grave, bonne nuit! ».  
Et c'est ainsi qu'elle éteignit la lumière en laissant Natsu à moitié détaché sur la chaise.  
Le ciel était bleu et le soleil était déjà bien avancé dans sa course astral. Pas un seul nuage planait sur la ville de Magnolia. Ah, non.  
Un nuage bien gris et pluvieux séjournait au-dessus de la tête blonde de notre jeune mage. Ce matin avait été un réveil difficile pour elle.  
Cet imbécile de Natsu s'était endormie attaché sur la chaise. (Au moins, il n'avais pas essayé de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle!) Le filet de bave qui glissait de sa bouche grande ouverte, lui donnait un air très gracieux. Elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était et se leva. Elle commença à marcher avec un esprit assez embrumé par les événements de la veille et elle glissa sur la pomme qui devait normalement être dans la bouche du « colocataire ». Elle qui s'attendait à l'impact dur et froid du sol, elle se sentit soulever. Natsu l'avait rattrapé ! Et il était toujours endormie. Il devait faire un rêve assez bizarre parce que Lucy était presque sûre d'avoir entendu son prénom de la bouche de « la belle au bois dormant » et Natsu l'avait tout d'un coup serré plus fort. Bon en même temps, elle venait de se réveiller donc elle avait bien pu rêver. Et Natsu se réveilla debout avec Lucy dans les bras. Il l'avait délicatement reposé avec l'air assez gêné par la situation dans laquelle, il s'était retrouvé. A ce moment là, Lucy le trouva si mignon et son cœur rata un battement. Natsu s'était précipité vers la sortie de l'appartement (alias la fenêtre) sans même un mot, un bonjour pour Lucy.  
Le premier pied posé dans l'enceinte de la guilde et tout les regards la suivaient déjà. Mais ses regards que Lucy trouvaient lourds, furent aussitôt remplacés par un fou rire général. Elle avança jusqu'au bar, tête baissée, morte de honte. Pour arriver derrière un Natsu avec la tête dans un bol d'eau. Une légère fumée sortant du bol indiquait la vitesse très rapide à laquelle l'eau s'évaporait. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'être la seule à ne pas être prise par le fou rire de ses camarades.  
« -Encore un bol, s'il te plaît Mirajane !, s'écria Natsu après avoir entièrement vidé son contenu.  
Mais tu en es à ton septième ! C'est un record ! La dernière fois que tu avais pratiqué se rituel, c'était quand Grey t'avais défié d'enlever tout tes vêtements devant Lisanna ! Tu l'as fait sur un coup de tête mais je peux te dire que tu l'as bien vite regretté, je m'en souviens encore !, raconta joyeusement Mirajane.  
Et je suis encore choquée de ton acte !, intervint Lisanna dans l'anecdote amusante de sa sœur, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une heureuse vie de couple !  
On savait tous que ça allait arriver un jour, vous deux !, affirma Mirajane.  
*QUOI ?* Fut la seule pensée de Lucy. L'eau du bol de Natsu était en état d'ébullition extrême. Si on pouvait encore appelé ça une ébullition !  
«- C'est... une méprise, tenta d'expliquer Lucy.  
VOILA ! C'est le mot que je cherchais pour vous expliquer les gars !, s'exclama Natsu.  
Mais, Lucy regarde vous êtes même complémentaires !, se risqua Mirajane.  
C'est une simple coïncidence, toussota légèrement Lucy.  
Ouais, ouais. Et hier soir, c'était aussi une coïncidence, ricana Grey.  
C'est juste ton esprit de pervers qui a détourné la situation., riposta Lucy.  
Tout à fait vrai, approuva Natsu.  
C'est beau l'entraide entre amoureux, l'harmonie c'est ce qu'il manque dans les couples de nos jours, déclara platement Makarov, le maître de la guilde.  
Même vous grand-père/ Maître !, s'indignèrent simultanément Natsu et Lucy.  
Synchro les amoureux !, se moqua Gajeel.  
Moi je trouve ça très mignon, déclara Wendy.  
Je trouve ça surtout ennuyeux, répondit Charuru.  
Au moins, Jubia est sûre que Grey-sama est pour elle toute seule !  
Digne d'un roman d'amour classique !, s'enthousiasma Levy, En plus, tu as touché le gros lot ! Envoyer une flèche dans un cœur aussi enflammé que celui de Natsu ! Je t'admire, Lucy-chan.  
On devrai boire un coup pour fêter ça, rigola Cana.  
Natsu et Lucy sont devenus des hommes, pleura Elfman. »  
Et toute la guilde débattit sur le sujet pendant des minutes qui semblaient des heures pour Natsu et Lucy. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Loki apparu.  
« - Pourquoi Lucy ? Pourquoi m'avoir trahi à ce point ! Mon cœur est brisé à l'idée que le tien appartienne à un autre ! Natsu, je te la confie. Je sais que tu la protégeras mieux que moi...  
Tu peux la reprendre si tu veux, marchanda Natsu.  
Avec plaisir, conclua Loki.  
JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ET ON NE ME VENDS PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT !, hurla la marchandise.  
Erza arriva et mis fin au supplice de Lucy et Natsu.  
-Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Wendy, Charuru, nous allons accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance.  
« -HEIN ?! , fut la seule réponse des concernés. »


	2. Chapter 2

_« -Hein ?!, fut la seule réponse des concernés. »_

Voilà, cette vieille Lucy se retrouve encore une fois embarquée dans une histoire farfelue. Et en plus de ça, elle est en avance de 20 bonnes minutes.  
Erza avait demandé à toute son équipe de l'aidait à rembourser une dette vieille comme le monde. Et elle leur avait donné rendez-vous au à la gare de Magniola pour se rendre à la ville voisine. Le voyage allait duré 3 heures.

Quand elle pense à la tête qu'a tiré Natsu quand il avait entendu ça, elle a du mal à se retenir de rire. Des yeux ronds et une bouche qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle était tout à fait différente de celle qu'il avait ce matin. Si sérieux avec ses paupières fermées .

Si naturel avec son parfum légèrement épicé. Si... Beau ? Mais qu'est-ce que ses que ses idées ? C'était avant tout son ami ! Et si une histoire d'amour venait à gâcher tout ça, elle ne s'en remettrai pas. Et si ses sentiments prenaient de l'ampleur, elle les garderait tout de même pour elle. La peur de perdre un ami était plus fort que les battements d'un cœur amoureux... Enfin pour l'instant.

La vue d'une certaine touffe rose et d'un chat bleu la ramena sur Terre. Elle leur fit signe en souriant.  
« - Natsu, Happy!, appela Lucy. »

Les concernés tournèrent la tête. Quand Natsu aperçu Lucy, il la trouva si mignonne. Ses grands yeux noisettes tournées vers lui, lui témoignant toute son attention. Ses cheveux blonds attachées en une petite couette sur le côté avec un nœud rouge et un sourire chaleureux accroché à sa frimousse toute mignonne. Son haut rouge décolleté qui soulignait ses formes généreuses et sa mini-jupe qui dévoilait de fines gambettes lui allaient parfaitement bien.

Lucy avait remarqué depuis quelques minutes, ce regard rempli de fascination. Il la regardait de haut en bas et l'examinait.  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Il n'allait pas devenir un pervers comme l'autre glaçon !  
Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher au rêve qu'il avait fait hier soir.  
Lui et elle dans un champ de fleurs. Lui et elle qui riait innocemment. Lui et elle qui commencèrent à se rapprocher, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour ensuite s'embra...  
Heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé à se moment précis, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à la Lucy réelle qui était dans ses bras alors qu'il était endormi ! Et puis c'était quoi ce rêve ! Trop classique pour lui ! Il aurait bien voulu mettre un peu d'action dans tout ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ses bras au juste ? Faudrait qu'il lui demande.  
Lucy l'examina à son tour. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre vu comment il la regardait. Ses cheveux roses en batailles et ses grands yeux innocents la fixait, ébahis. Comme-ci, elle était la flamme de sa vie ! Elle soupira. Son écharpe grise suivait chacun de ses mouvements brusques.

Natsu avança alors d'un pas rapide pour se vider la tête vers une Lucy qui paniquait avec des pensées pas très nettes qui la prenait. Natsu réduisait la distance qui les séparait au fil de ses pas rapides .(Au moins, elle constatait que ce n'était pas un fantasme!) Elle redoutait l'impact qui allait se produire. Alors en arrivant, dans un grand élan de courage, du ton le plus sérieux qu'il soit, il lui demanda :  
« - Pourquoi tu étais dans mes bras ce matin ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais dans ma baignoire hier soir ? Toute façon, c'est toi qui m'a pris dans tes bras !, se défendit-elle.  
- Pour répondre à ta question, je prenais un bain en commun avec toi! Et puis pour l'autre histoire... J'ai fait un rêve dont je ne m'en souviens plus !  
- UN BAIN COMMUN AVEC MOI!? On ne fait ça que quand on s'aime ou quelque chose du genre...  
- Ils s'aiiiiiment !, déclara sournoisement Happy. ».  
Ils se tournèrent le dos mutuellement, les yeux fermés. Mais la dernière phrase de Lucy avait installé une sorte de gêne, mêlé de quelques gestes et mots un peu maladroits. Le chat au milieu de cette confusion. Erza et Grey débarquèrent au milieu de la tension qui pesait sur le pauvre petit félin bleu.

« - Wendy et Charuru ne sont pas là ?, questionna Lucy.  
- On est ici !, crièrent les concernées du haut des bagages de Erza.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là-haut ?, demanda Lucy, particulièrement intriguée.  
- Juste une petite visite guidée de la ville de Magnolia. Il paraît qu'il y a une magnifique vue de la ville depuis le sommet de mes bagages. Et puis comme Wendy et Charuru n'avaient pas encore bien visiter la ville depuis leur arrivée récente à la guilde, on a pensé que.."  
Et c'est là que Lucy a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre...  
( Ce qui n'empêcha pas Erza de donner des explications jusqu'à arrivé à des commentaires sur son dernier gâteau à la fraise consommée)

Elle en avait un peu ras le bol des délires de ses amis. C'est drôle mais pas quand c'est sur elle et ce... Elle regarda Natsu. Enfin le peu qu'il en restait. Le train était parti de la gare depuis juste 30 minutes et le voilà déjà en cendres.

« - Oooh, ça s'envole !, fit remarquer Lucy. ».

Wendy essayait de rattraper les cendres qui s'envolaient par la fenêtre ouverte. En vain.

« - Mon Dieu ! Natsuuu, reste ici !, gémit-elle.  
- Natsu, intervint froidement Erza. »  
Une simple phrase devenait instantanément magique quand elle sortait de la bouche de Titania. Natsu reprit sa forme normale en même pas 2 minutes.

« - Woooh, il s'est reconstruit !, admirèrent Lucy et Grey en même temps.  
- Aye !, fut le seul commentaire constructif d'un certain chat bleu. »  
Wendy sourit à la scène amusante qui s'offrait à elle et son acolyte, Charuru soupira de cette scène qu'elle trouvait plutôt puérile à son goût.

La lune qui brillait, et le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles nous traduisait une heure avancée dans la nuit.

Tout le monde s'était endormi à part notre fidèle malade des transports et une certaine constellationiste. Lucy laissa traîner son regard sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait rapidement (de la forêt, de la forêt et encore de la forêt...) et sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa son regard sur les visages endormies de ses amis. En face, Charuru ronronnait doucement sur les genoux de Wendy qui avait légèrement posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erza. Les pulls rayés rose et vert identiques de Wendy et de Charuru leurs donnaient un air si mignon ! Titania,elle, gardait sa mine sérieuse et sa posture droite et rigide. Grey étendait presque toute sa masse sur Lucy qui était emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture , mais comment faisait-il pour dormir dans un froid pareil avec si peu de vêtements ?  
Elle s'attarda sur le visage de Natsu, pendant un moment et sentant qu'un regard pesant le fixait, celui-ci repris une tête quasi normale et fixa Lucy de la même façon. Pour le couple, c'était un défi, le premier qui lâchait serai le perdant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, cela dura. Mais Lucy gagna sans aucun efforts, Natsu ayant repris ses maux de ventre à cause d'un virage trop brusque à son goût.  
A cause de l'affrontement, elle n'avait pas vu Grey se glisser sous sa couette avec elle et se mettre à l'aise, la tête dans sa poitrine . Elle s'en rendit compte à la dernière minute. Celle où il en avait profité pour baver sur sa poitrine avec une tête de pervers attardé.

« - KYAAA ! GREY !, hurla-t-elle.  
- Beuh..., cracha Natsu.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda une Wendy qui frottait ses paupières closes.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, et rendors-toi Wendy, sûrement des enfantillages... Encore et toujours des enfantillages, s'exaspéra Charuru avec une veine sur la tempe.  
- Ayeeeeee, bailla Happy."

Grey s'éveilla en sursaut et se mit à crier à son tour, ce qui réveilla Erza qui cria à son tour et cela créa une réaction en chaîne. Tout les passagers se mirent à hurler, à crier à pleins poumons, à piailler... Enfin bref. A faire tout sauf le silence.  
« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHH !  
- AAAAAAHHHHH !  
- ANIMA !, hurla à son tour un certain Mystogan. »  
Tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité... Mais heureusement, ce fut grâce à cela que tout le monde arrêta les cris d'horreurs. Mystogan, quand à lui, s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses épais vêtements, rouge de honte.

« - Merci de m'avoir réveiller avec autant d'ardeur, Lucy. Sans toi, nous aurions sûrement raté notre arrêt., remercia Titania. »

Et c'est à la fin de cette phrase que le train s'arrêta au terminus de son voyage. Le premier fût Happy qui s'envola vers la sortie avec Natsu dans les mains. Lucy suivait derrière Grey qu'elle traitait de tout les noms d'oiseaux qui existaient, Erza descendit fièrement avec son gâteau à la fraise comme bagage à main et Wendy et Charuru fermaient la marche vers l'air frais que leurs procurait l'extérieur. Après avoir repris leurs bagages, ils marchèrent dans le même esprit de joie et de bonheur du réveil difficile de ce matin  
Un trou perdu, pensa Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici bon sang !  
Natsu crachait des flammes de partout, Happy suivait Charuru du regard, Charuru surveillait Wendy du coin de l'oeil qui s'émerveillait devant chaque animal qui croisait leur route, Erza inspectait les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque vie humaine, Lucy boudait derrière.  
Le groupe se mit à escalader une petite montagne, très charmante mais un peu trop boisé … Le chemin était presque impraticable.

Erza décida de s'établir sur un petit plateau pour la nuit. (bien sûr, cette décision était fortement sollicité par Lucy et ses interminables plaintes...)  
« - Hein ?! Pourquoi on s'arrête, je me suis à peine échauffé !, lança un Natsu en feu dans les deux sens du terme.  
- Pour ça !, s'exclama Lucy en pointant ses jambes meurtries.  
- Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis déjà à l'aise, déclara Grey dénudé qui s'était assis sur son sac de couchage.  
- Rapide !, commentèrent simultanément Lucy et Wendy.  
- On a pas toute la nuit, les filles. Toi qui voulait tant te reposer Lucy, pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas autour du feu pour manger le poisson que je viens de pêcher dans la rivière d'en bas, proposa Erza d'un ton neutre.  
Trois sacs de couchages étaient préparés spécialement pour les filles, autour d'un bon feu, avec des grillades qui terminaient leurs cuissons.  
« - Délicieux !, affirma Happy.  
_*Mais quand a-t-elle eu le temps de préparer tout ça ?!*_, pensèrent Wendy et Lucy avec effroi.  
- Et pour le feu, t... tu as f-fait co-mment ?, bredouilla Lucy.  
- Ah, ça. J'ai pris Natsu, et ... J'ai appuyé, déclara Erza.  
Lucy et Wendy tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir un Natsu K.O avec sa langue traînant en dehors de sa bouche grande ouverte. Effrayante. Le seul mot adéquate à la situation qui parvenait à l'esprit de Lucy.  
Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose craquer quand j'ai appuyer mais... Ça devait être mon imagination. ».  
Même le mot « effrayant » ne convenait plus. Lucy déglutit.  
Sinon à part cette petite anecdote, le repas était délicieux et le sommeil arriva tout seul. Un sommeil peuplé d'innombrables rêves...

« - Lucy, il faut se réveiller !, s'écria Natsu.  
- Hein déjà !?, s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant machinalement les yeux.  
- Wendy et moi avons trouvé une source plus bas où nous pourrons nous laver, bien sûr, les femmes d'abord, lança Erza.

Lucy se leva difficilement et suivit Erza. Un réveil trop rude pour une belle au bois dormant comme elle. Depuis quand Natsu avait repris du poil de la bête comme ça ? Et comment a-t-il fait surtout parce que pour survivre après un coup aussi rude que lui a gentillement offert Erza. Son cerveau encore endormie se noyait dans toutes ses pensées philosophiques. Mais quand elle se plongea dans l'eau fraîche, elle se réveilla totalement. Des minutes de détente passaient. Elle s'asseya et laissa sa tête reposée sur le bord de la petite source.

« - Elle est un peu glacée mais sinon, elle est parfaite !, se détendit Lucy.  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, soupira de plaisir Wendy.  
- Il serai temps pour nous de partir, dit Erza avec regrets.  
- Je vais rester encore un peu, partez devant, je vous rattraperez après, continua Lucy. »

Malgré la vive désapprobation de ses amies, Lucy les convainquit et elle profita encore de cette eau pure et rafraîchissante. Mais, son repos fut de courte durée. Un certain Natsu effectuant une bombe dans l'eau vint perturber tout ça. La constellationiste sursauta. Le dragon slayer émergea la tête hors de l'eau. Lucy trouvait cela terriblement sexy, elle qui pouvait apprécier la vue de son dos musclé. Mais son cœur ralentit quand elle le vit caresser sa tête, avec la main dans les cheveux. Il attacha sensuellement son écharpe autour de son front. Tout les mouvements de Natsu étaient passées au ralenti. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait des petites lumières qui scintillaient autour de lui. C'est sûrement ce qu'on appelait les phéromones. La jeune blonde était toute rouge, mais Natsu lui n'éprouvait aucune gêne. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas encore remarqué.

«- Oï, On s'amuse à mater, Lucy?, blagua Grey.»

Elle l'avait oublié sous le feu de l'action. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était à son aise. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la source avec les bras s'étalant de toute leur longueur sur les rebords de la source. Son regard était rempli de sous-entendus. La concernée rougit violemment et l'objet du regard de Lucy, fit de même. Natsu tourna légèrement la tête et affichait un regard étonné et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, toujours avec une main dans les cheveux. Heureusement pour elle, l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, elle voyait juste ce qui était à sa portée de fille inexpérimentée en terme d'anatomie masculine. Mais avant que Lucy puisse se défendre de la moquerie de Grey, un chat bleu lui tomba sur la tête pour rebondir dans ses bras.

« - Aye!, salua joyeusement Happy.

-...  
- Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu me regardes comme ça, Happy !, s'émerveilla Lucy.  
- Ah bon?! , répondit Happy.  
- Un peu comme Natsu d'ailleurs, lui chuchota-t-elle.»

… Pourquoi elle avait dit ça? C'est pas tout ça mais il fallait qu'elle pense à se rhabiller. Elle n'allait pas rester avec juste une serviette sur elle alors que l'eau commençait à la geler et en plus, prendre un bain avec Natsu fut une expérience traumatisante pour elle. ( Et si en plus l'autre pervers de Grey vient s'ajouter à cela) Bizarrement l'eau de la source devenait de plus en plus chaude. C'en est fini d'elle, elle qui se réchauffait sous la chaleur que lui procurait les phéromones de Natsu et tout un tas d'idées pas très catholiques qui la prenait elle et sa raison. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le regarde sinon, elle allait exploser. Lucy, ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre surtout pas avant au moins 100000000000000 millions d'années sous peine de... de...  
« - Hey, tête brulée ! C'est bon, l'eau est assez chaude, tu peux arrêter maintenant, annonça Grey d'une voix morose.  
- T'as peur de fondre, l'iceberg ?, se moqua Natsu.  
- Nan, mais Lucy si.  
- Lucy, l'eau est trop chaude ?, demanda le dragon slayer. »  
C'est à ce moment précis que Lucy réalisa ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Natsu faisait jaillir des flammes des ses mains pour réchauffer l'eau.  
« - Non, elle est parfaite presque un peu trop chaude, répondit Lucy un peu gênée.  
- L'eau n'est pas trop chaude, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas autre chose qui te réchauffe ? »

Oulala... Grey est en train de sous-entendre quelque chose et Lucy n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.  
« - Bon les mecs, je vais vous laisser entre vous, hein ! Je pense que je suis de trop dans cette ambiance un peu trop masculine. Mais pour cela, j'aurai besoin de votre coopération. Je vais sortir et me rhabiller ensuite, donc vous vous retournerez et surtout ne regarder pas derrière vous quoi qu'il se passe ! ENTENDU ? ».  
Grey et Natsu s'exécutèrent et Lucy sortit prudemment de l'eau.  
Les sens aiguisés de dragon slayer voyaient indirectement la scène. Il entendit le bruit du contact entre le sol et la serviette de Lucy. Il se mit à rougir, les yeux toujours fermés. Il renifla la senteur d'un tissus contre la peau de Lucy. Alors il se tourna son regard en pensant qu'elle avait terminé. Une erreur. Elle avait à peine enfilait ses sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ce regard indiscret et Natsu sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues plus que jamais. Il ferma ses yeux et ne les rouvrit que quand il entendit Lucy leur balançait un « dépêchait-vous de vous laver ! Erza Attend ! »

La joyeuse troupe avait repris son chemin. Happy et Natsu marchait en tête et assez loin du reste du troupeau. Alors Natsu interrogea Happy :

« - Hey, Happy qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit tout à l'heure Lucy, je n'ai pas entendu, demanda Natsu.  
- Tu l'aiiiiiimes!, répondit mystérieusement Happy. »  
_ Il avait très bien entendu. Et ça l'avait troublé._

Et c'est comme ça que Natsu se mit à méditer là-dessus pendant tout le trajet. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! C'est son amie. Il ne voyait pas comment aimer Lucy d'une autre manière. Ah. Comment Mirajane appelle-t-elle ça ? L'amour, oui c'est ça. Natsu allait se mettre à rire. C'est bien un truc de meuf ça ! Lucy pourrait très bien dire ça à Grey ou à Loki, il en était sûr. Il n'était pas particulier à ses yeux. Enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader.  
Les mages avaient repris la route depuis bientôt une bonne heure et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Erza, Lucy, Wendy et de Charuru, un village pointait le bout de son nez.

« -Nous sommes enfin arrivé à bon port, déclara fièrement Titania. »


	3. Chapter 3

_« Nous sommes enfin arrivés à bon port, déclara fièrement Titania »_

Le port en question désignait un charmant petit village situait dans un trou dans l'immense forêt. Ce trou peut effectivement se nommer une prairie. Cette prairie était surplombée par une colline pas très haute. On pouvait y apercevoir la silhouette d'un petit moulin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici ? Traqué des bandits ? J'espère que se sont des mages assez puissants pour me divertir !, s'enflamma Natsu.  
- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici en tant que guerriers mais plutôt en tant qu'humbles mages venus rembourser nos dettes, expliqua dignement Erza.  
_*- __TA__ dette plutôt !*_ DETTE ? Je n'ai plus d'argent ! Le loyer du mois dernier m'a tout pris !, pleurnicha Lucy.  
- Cette personne ne va sûrement pas nous demander de l'argent mais plutôt de l'aide pour s'occuper de sa ferme, continua Erza.  
- Une ferme ? J'adore, surtout avec les animaux, s'enthousiasma Wendy.  
- Une ferme avec de beaux poissons, aye !, rêva Happy.  
- On pourra s'entraîner, j'espère ?, demanda Grey.  
- Même avec de l'entraînement, tu ne pourras jamais me battre, l'igloo., se moqua Natsu.  
- Qu'est-ce t'as dis, allumette ?  
- Avant d'assister à une énième bagarre inutile, Lucy les rappela à l'ordre en leur signalant la présence d'une Erza assez féroce. La troupe arriva sans problèmes (ou presque!) jusqu'au village. _*Plus jamais de talons en montagne, plus jamais !*_, pensa Lucy.

Les rues du village étaient animées même si les gens n'étaient pas en grand nombre dans ce genre d'endroits perdus. Les maisonnettes étaient charmantes, les rues étaient pavés. Des charrettes vagabondaient à travers les rues déjà légèrement encombrées par des stands éparpillés par-ci , par-là. Les villageois ne prêtaient guère attention aux étrangers qui foulaient le sol de leur charmant village et leur gratifia même de sourires accueillants. Les maisonnettes semblaient être l'incarnation même de la simplicité. Des toits en tuiles et des murs pastels avec quelques fenêtres décorés par des jolis pots de fleurs, cette simplicité renforçait le charme du village.

« - C'est très beau ! Je me demande si un magasin de magie ne traîne pas par ici, commenta joyeusement Lucy. »  
La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le village et un silence pesant s'installa dans la rue et tout les regards se braquèrent sur Lucy. Des regards assez effrayants d'ailleurs.  
« - Magasin de... Magie ?, murmurèrent les villageois les uns après les autres. La tension monta tout d'un coup et la troupe sentit monter un certain stress.  
- Vous n'avez pas très bien compris, messieurs, dames. Un magasin de LIN-GE-RIE, rattrapa Erza. »  
Et tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris ses deux imbéciles de Grey et Natsu. Dire qu'il y a peine 2 minutes, ces deux là étaient prêt à sauter sur le premier qui oserait attaquer des mages de Fairy tail...  
« - Si il y en a un pas très loin. Continuer en bas de cette rue et vous y êtes, informa une aimable villageoise.  
- Merci, nous nous y rendons de ce pas, se crispa en un sourire Erza qui traîner ses amis qui étaient encore tout rouge et honteux de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'on retrouva Natsu et Grey assis sur un banc dans le fameux magasin de lingerie. Ils auraient très bien pu rester dehors, mais Erza ne voulait pas « prendre de risques » et les avait emmenés de force dans un magasin réservé exclusivement pour les fem...  
« - Sinon, je viens de recevoir la nouvelle collection de strings pour hommes, si vous voulez y jetter un coup d'oeil, n'hésitez pas !, prévint la vendeuse.  
- Hey ben voilà, Grey ! C'est ce qu'il te fallait exactement !, commença Natsu, un air sarcastique affiché sur son visage.  
- C'est sûr que toi, Natsu, tu un vrai expert !, continua Grey, affichant le même air que Natsu mais avec en plus, un veine gonflé sur sa tempe.  
- C'est vrai ?! Ben je vais tous vous les faire essayer, si c'est comme ça !, s'écria joyeusement la vendeuse en les traînant dans une cabine d'essayage.  
- Je vous soutiendrai _de loin_... AYE ! ».

Pendant ce temps, Wendy, Charuru, Erza et Lucy s'étaient enfermées dans la plus grande cabine d'essayage. Elle était très spacieuse et tout en essayant les différents modèles de sous-vêtements, Erza expliqua la réaction des villageois à l'entente du mot « Magie ».

« - J'aurai dû vous expliquer, avant d'arriver ici. C'est haine à l'égard des mages et de leurs magies. Une histoire tragique...

Il y a très longtemps, un prince régnait sur ce royaume. Il était gentil et attentionné avec ses villageois. Les femmes du villages auraient pu traverser un océan entier à la nage juste pour attirer ses yeux bleus émeraudes. Mais toutes savaient qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour une. Mitsuki, la plus belle et et la plus douce du village.  
Tout le monde acceptait cette union sauf une . Une mage. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette mage s'appelait Kaihime. En cette amour à sens unique, naquit la folie. Elle tua le prince dans son sommeil et se suicida à côté du corps encore chaud du prince. Le village pleura toutes ses larmes, et Mitsuki resta inconsolable pendant des jours et des nuits.  
Et depuis, la peur et la haine se mélangèrent pour détester toutes formes de magies, même jusqu'allant couper les liens qui les unissaient aux autres pays qui pratiquaient la magie. Cette histoire s'est passée , il y a dix ans. Les séquelles sont toujours fortement présentes. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on cache notre véritable nature. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas reconnu les tatouages de la guilde. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous et je suis désolée de le vous demandez, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, restez discrets. ».

Erza termina donc son histoire et toutes sortirent de la cabine pour tomber nez à nez avec Natsu et Grey prenant la pose avec des strings. Celui de Natsu était vert fluo avec l'imprimé d'un nounours tenant un cœur, celui de Grey représentait une étoile avec des lunettes de soleil sur un fond bleu.  
« - Je n'ai jamais était aussi virile de ma vie, affirma sincèrement Natsu.  
- Toute façon, t'as jamais été viril de toute ta vie, imbécile !, s'énerva Grey, et puis, pendant qu'on y est, on pourrait enlever ses choses et se rhabiller.  
- Je finis les derniers clichés et... VOILA ! Je vais développer les photos et vous pourrez même passer les prendre au magasin demain après-midi.»  
_Qu'est-ce qu'y était le plus choquant, les garçons dans ces affreuses tenues, la vendeuse qui les photographier ou Grey qui demandait à se rhabiller?_, Lucy ne voulait plus y penser.

Après avoir enfiler une tenue décente, la troupe se dirigea vers le lieu où nos amis allait travailler. Ils se dirigeaient vers le moulin. Il était déjà 18 heures et la nuit n'allait pas tarder. Il ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une petite maisonnette en bois, peinte en blanche avec un toit bleu. Erza toqua à la porte. Une femme ouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle était mince avec une beau laiteuse qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux bleu nuit. Des cernes sous ses yeux dorées et des traits de tristesse et de fatigue se peignait sur son visage. Elle devait avoir dans les 25 ans.

« - Est-ce que tu me reconnaît... Mitsuki-chan?, demanda tendrement Erza.»  
Les yeux de la Mitsuki s'agrandirent d'étonnement puis brillèrent de joie et dés qu'elle comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle se jeta au cou de sa vieille amie.  
« - Erza-chan, ça fait si longtemps! Allez, viens et entre avec tes amis, pétilla-t-elle.»

Happy se tenait dans les bras de Lucy quand il essaya de prendre son envol, mais si Mitsuki voyait que Happy utilisait la magie pour voler, elle allait se douter de quelque chose sur la vraie nature des ses hôtes et qui plus est, elle était l'amoureuse du défunt prince. Alors dans un élan précité, Lucy rattrapa Happy et le ramena vers elle. Mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher les grandes ailes de son ami félin.  
«- Oh, un chat avec des ailes! Tu utilises la magie pour ça?».  
Merde. Elle a remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? La foutre dans un placard et fuir ce village mageophobe?  
« - Lucy, ne t'affole pas. Elle sait que nous sommes des mages, dit Erza.»  
Wendy se remit à respirer. Grey et Natsu arrêtèrent de se battre en voyant que le regard d'Erza se tournait vers eux.  
« - Oui, et je peux même parler, aye!, reprit Happy.  
Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il se taise un peu et apprenne les bonnes manières! On ne vole pas dans la maison des gens comme ça!, gronda la constellationiste.»  
Mitsuki rigola doucement et Natsu rougit. Lucy perçu une once de jalousie dans son cœur en voyant la gêne de Natsu. Et puis! C'est pas comme-ci, elle était amoureuse de lui! Elle voulait juste le protéger !  
Mitsuki leur proposa gentillement de manger. Au menu : de la salade verte et un poulet rôti.  
« - Je suis désolée de n'avoir que ça à vous proposez, si j'avais su, j'aurai fait quelque chose en plus, se désola Mitsuki.  
- On peut très bien se contenter de ça !, répondit Lucy.  
- Toute façon, je n'ai pas faim le soir, prend ma part Wendy, dit Charuru.  
- Moi non plus de toute façon, je suis plutôt fatiguée de notre long voyage !, bâilla Wendy.  
- Je vais donc en attendant vous montrez vos chambre, heureusement que j'ai de la place pour tout ce beau monde !, termina leur hôte. »

Alors, elle se leva et accompagna Wendy à sa chambre .  
« - Bon ben, je pense que Wendy et Charuru auraient voulu me donner leurs parts donc, je me sert, bava fièrement Natsu.  
- T'as assez mangé, laisse ta part à ceux qui doivent nourrir un cerveau, tête à flammes !, se moqua Grey.  
- T'as un problème, mister Freeze ?, s'énerva Natsu.  
- Ouais, j'arrive pas à te calculer, le lance-flamme !, s'impatienta Grey. »  
- GREY ET NATSU ! Hurla une Erza furieuse.  
- Mon ami ! Mon ami ! Mon ami !, répétèrent en chœur Natsu et Grey. »

Erza reprit une mine souriante quand Mitsuki arriva.  
Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Mitsuki guida le reste des invités à leurs chambres partagés. Lucy dormait dans la même chambre que Wendy, Erza alla s'installer dans la chambre de Mitsuki et Natsu et Grey faisait chambre commune à l'étage à côté de celle de Wendy, Lucy et Charuru. Bien sûr, quelques désapprobations se firent entendre du côté des garçons, mais le temps d'un regard lancé par Titania et ils furent totalement d'accord.

Lucy rentra dans sa chambre et trouva Wendy et Charuru endormies, étendues sur le lit juste à côté du sien. La chambre était belle, mais gardait quand même son aspect simple. Un lit était placée juste à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait une vue splendide sur la lune et tout le village. Un tapis rougeâtre se tenait au centre de la pièce, et une armoire en bois se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le sol était en bois.  
Elle reposa son dos contre la tête du lit et fixa la lune et son magnifique éclat depuis sa fenêtre. Elle ressassa tout les événements de la journée. Le souvenir du magasin de lingerie la fit sourire. Elle arriva au moment où Natsu avait rougit face au sourire de l'autre là. Nan, mais franchement ! Elle fait ça à tout les mecs ou quoi ? Avant de commencer à s'énerver bêtement pour une chose aussi stupide, Lucy alla se doucher dans la salle de bains de la chambre. Quand, elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle assista à un spectacle si attendrissant, Wendy, endormie sur le lit, qui serrait doucement Charuru contre son cœur. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ça !  
La jeune fille blonde se dirigea lentement jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber dessus pour s'immerger dans un profond sommeil.  
Avant de dormir, Erza discuta avec Mitsuki des souvenirs, de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ et de tout ce qu'on raconte à une vieille amie.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent nos chers mages.  
Lucy se réveilla et se rua dans la salle de bains avant que Wendy put lui dire un simple bonjour. Après avoir passé 20 bonnes minutes dans la salle de bains, Lucy en ressortit toute fraîche comme une fleur.  
Elle alla au salon pour découvrir Natsu et Mitsuki qui riaient dans le salon comme de vieux amis.

_* Elle recommence ! J'espère que Natsu ne va pas tomber dans ses filets, il ne manquerai plus que ça ! *_ pensa Lucy. Mais celle-ci fit comme-ci de rien n'était. Elle adressa un joyeux bonjour à Natsu, à Happy mais aussi à Mitsuki. Elle ne voulait pas faire savoir à celle-ci qu'elle la détestait pour une quelconque raison. Elle n'aime pas sa tête et sa façon de faire surtout avec Natsu. Point barre. Mais nous le savons tous, une petite once de jalousie pointait le bout de son nez et notre pauvre blonde ne pouvait se l'avouer. Entre temps, Erza, Wendy, Charuru et Grey sont apparus dans le salon.  
« - Je vous ai préparer des tenues pour que vous puissiez m 'aider à ma ferme. Elle sont sur une table, à l'extérieur, il y a une petite cabine pour que les filles puissent se changer, dit gentillement Mitsuki. »  
Les filles allèrent se préparer. La tenue était tout sauf sophistiquée. Une salopette-short en jean, un haut rose, des bottes de jardinages jaunes, un chapeau de paille avec un ruban rose assorti au haut.  
En sortant, Lucy fut éblouit par la lumière étincelante du soleil. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Mitsuki avait distribué différentes tâches aux mages. Natsu et Grey devaient remplir le château d'eau, il n'avait pas plu depuis un certain temps, et les réserves d'eau commençaient à être insuffisantes pour irriguer les plantations de Mitsuki. Pour cela, ils devaient porter une barre en bois avec deux sceaux à son extrémité, la ramener au puits non loin de là, remplir les sceaux, refaire le chemin du retour, monter les escaliers menant au château d'eau et pour finir y verser le contenu des sceaux. Lucy savait que cette histoire tournerait en un défi inutile entre Natsu et Grey pour prouver à l'autre qui est le plus fort.  
Quand aux filles et aux félins, ils devaient s'occuper des animaux. Les nourrir, nettoyer leurs cages, ramasser les œufs des poules, traire les vaches et les chèvres pour ensuite laisser paître tout le petit monde en pleine nature.  
Lucy invoqua Plue, qui lui sera sans aucun doutes d'un fort soutien morale contre tout ces efforts qui allaient être éprouvants physiquement... Et mentalement. Donc, le petit groupe animalier se dirigea vers le poulailler. Premièrement , faire sortir les poules de leurs nids douillets pour les nourrir et ramasser les œufs. Wendy ouvrit la porte et rentra dans le poulailler. Aucune réaction de la part des poules...

« - Étranges, les poules ne devraient-elles pas avoir peur ? Peut-être devrai-je faire un peu de bruit et bouger modérément pour les faire sortir..., dit Wendy pensivement. »

Alors, elle s'attela à la tâche. Elle s'agitait des bras et des jambe, elle poussait des gémissements et des petits cris du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle sorti dehors épuisée et très découragée. Elle y trouva Lucy et Erza avec des petits sacs en bandoulières remplis de graines pour nourrir les poules.

« - Elle ne veulent pas sortir, j'ai tout essayé..., se lamenta Wendy.  
- Je vais essayer... Mais ne perds pas espoir, Wendy !, encouragea Erza. »  
Erza entra alors à son tour dans le fameux poulailler. Elle prit son air le plus sombre et sa voix la plus grave pour décréter :  
« - C'est l'heure du repas... ».  
Pas la peine de préciser que toutes les poules avaient entendu l'ordre. Et deux secondes plus tard, toutes les poules étaient dehors, picorant les premiers grains que Lucy avait lancé. Erza sortit du poulailler, fière comme... Un coq !  
Une goutte perla derrière le crâne de Lucy, en voilà une qui était à fond dedans. La Deuxième goutte perla quand elle vit un nuage de poussières se diriger vers le château d'eau. Si on zoome, on peut distinguer deux silhouettes mâles qui se faisaient la course. Et si on approfondit un peu plus le zoom, on peut alors voir qu'il s'agit en fait de Natsu et Grey.  
« - Celui qui ramènera le plus d'eau aura gagner ! Et le perdant devra se soumettre à l'autre ! Prépare-toi à en baver, le congélo !, hurla Natsu à Grey tout en se précipitant vers le château d'eau à tout allure.  
- C'est toi qui va en baver, la gazinière. »  
Tout les noms d'appareil électroménager y passer avec ces deux énergumènes. Ils franchirent les dernières marches menant à leur possible victoire et ils retournèrent leurs sceaux. Les deux tirèrent en même temps, la même tête d'ahuri devant le contenu de leurs sceaux. Parce qu'il n'y en avait même pas de contenu. Mais où était passé le précieux liquide ? On se demande, surtout quand on sait que quand on court aussi vite, les sceaux se penchent et déversent leurs contenus. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle courait les deux mages, les sceaux ont du faire un triple salto avant/arrière...

« - Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, l'iceberg !, hurla en en courant Natsu. ».  
Et c'est ainsi que les deux reprirent leur course folle.

Revenons à nos apprenties fermières. Elles avaient enfin fini de ramasser les œufs et elles purent passer à la suite de leur programme bien chargé. Il fallait nourrir et traire les vaches. Alors Lucy fit sortirent les cinq vaches de leur étable pour les amenées à un pré verdoyant et clos. Alors pendant qu'elles broutaient paisiblement, Lucy & cie commencèrent à les traire.  
Erza ouvrit le bal. Elle émit juste une légère pression sur le pis et le lait se déversa en un jet surpuissant qui se dirigea tout droit vers Lucy. Celle-ci ce retourna et eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passée.  
« - Désolée Lucy, je n'ai pas fait attention !, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la victime.  
- Je pense que je vais t'apprendre comment faire Erza...,répondit Lucy dans un dernier souffle de vie.  
- Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Wendy.  
- Ouuii... Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal, on dirait !, rassura la blonde.  
- La scène était très amusante de loin, aye ! ».

Mais il se produisit un chose encore plus surprenante et hilarante. En accourant vers Lucy, Happy avait lamentablement glissé sur une grosse bouse qui faisait pratiquement sa taille. Les spectateurs de l'action n'avaient pas tout de suite compris . Mais en repassant le moment en boucle, maintes et maintes fois, Lucy commença a éclaté de rire. Ses larmes de souffrance furent remplacées par de vives larmes de fou rire. Et tout le monde suivit le mouvement, sauf Happy avec la tête dans la bouse. Il releva son visage et sa mine déconfite barbouillé par une jolie substance marron fit redoublé les rires.

« - AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Hum... Aaaaah... ». Lucy se calma avec difficulté, mais elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourra s'en remettre tellement la scène était si...Si...SI... AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH! C'est ainsi que Wendy et Charuru accompagnèrent Happy à la fontaine pour lui laver le visage. Même Charuru avait un rire mal contenu. Et Lucy et Erza restèrent entre elles sur leurs petits tabourets en bois pour traire les vaches.

Alors, Erza entama une discussion :  
« - Alors c'est sérieux, cette histoire...  
- Moi même, j'ai encore du mal à croire qui s'est passée... ça se trouvait là sur le chemin et il ne l'a même pas vu arriver, pauvre Happy. En même temps, il n'avait pas qu'à se moquer de moi, continua la petite blonde.  
- Je pense qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose, Lucy, affirma Titania. - Tu pensais à quoi alors ? Questionna la constellationiste.

- Entre toi... Et Natsu..., murmura Erza.  
Le rouge monta assez vite aux joues de Lucy.  
- Ah, ça... C'était une méprise et il faut dire que je ne l'aime pas vraiment comme ça... Enfin pas encore... ».

La dernière phrase de Lucy était presque inaudible et Erza fit comme-ci elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle ne voulait certainement pas mettre son amie dans tout ses états. Mais elle afficha quand même un sourire discret.

La journée se termina rapidement et Lucy en avait profitait pour s'isoler et admirer le coucher du soleil. Elle s'isola sur la colline la plus haute qui surplombée tout le village et la ferme entière et tout ça plongée dans une auréole de lumière orangée. Plue lui ramassa quelques fleurs qui traînaient par-ci, par-là. Ses mains tremblantes lui remis quelques marguerites et elle en mis une derrière son oreille. Elle était tellement absorbée par le magnifique paysage qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer que quelqu'un c'était assis à côté d'elle.

« -Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait toute seule ici ? ».  
Elle sursauta légèrement...Oh mon dieu, ce n'était quand même pas...  
«- Ah, ce n'est que toi..., soupira-t-elle légèrement déçue.  
- Désolé de m'appeler Grey et pas Natsu, se moqua-t-il.  
- Je ne veux pas voir Natsu tout de façon...  
- C'est pour ça que tu as soupiré quand tu as vu que ce n'était que moi ?, ricana Grey.  
- Mais non ! Tu te... mé-méprends !, balbutia Lucy morte de honte »

Alors, ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire franc tout les deux...  
Un peu plus loin, une silhouette masculine, un chat entre les bras et une tignasse rose qui surmontait son crâne observait ce spectacle d'un œil perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur quand il la voyait avec un autre... Quand il la voyait rire aux blagues d'un autre... Il soupira..

Ah oui, son rire cristallin... Ce n'était plus lui qui le déclenchait depuis le soir du « bain en commun ». Et ce regard auquel il avait eu quand il était avec Mitsuki dans le salon ce matin... Raaaah, ça tête allait surchauffé à force de réfléchir à tout ça !  
Le félin bleu tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami... Il l'avait serré un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Et le chat bleu put assister à une des rares occasions de voir son compagnon, une expression déboussolée accroché à son visage...


	4. Chapter 4

Il était revenu à la maison de Mitsuki. Il se sentait vide d'énergie et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, était de dormir. Il arriva alors dans le salon et juste avant d'atteindre la deuxième marche de l'escalier, il fut interpeller par Mitsuki. Il se retourna pour lui adresser un « Bonne nuit » poli. Mais, à peine avait-il entrouvert sa bouche pour laisser sortir les mots que Mitsuki l'embrassa. Un baiser rempli de tristesse et de lassitude. Il avait reçu tout ses sombres sentiments par un baiser. Un simple baiser. Un simple _premier_baiser. Alors, il la repoussa tendrement, et glissa un timide « bonne nuit » pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre. Le chat bleu, lui, s'était tu pendant cet instant d'intimité. Pourtant il y croyait dur comme fer que son ami était amoureux de Lucy. L'amour est siii imprévisible !

Mitsuki, elle, se sentait de plus en plus désespérée par son acte impulsif. Elle tournait en rond depuis un moment dans sa chambre. Mais il lui ressemblait tellement que... Qu'elle n'a pas pu résisté... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de commettre de telles choses sans prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui. De toute façon depuis la mort de son bien-aimé, la vie ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose comme cadeau alors elle prenait ce qui venait... Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se stoppa, qu'elle laissa ses larmes coulé sur ses joues et qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit morte de fatigue et de tristesse.

Une nouvelle journée commença alors, les premiers rayons du soleil transperça les rideaux de la chambre de Lucy, de Wendy et de Charuru pour venir titiller leur sommeil. Lucy souleva lourdement son dos la première et s'étira longuement pour quitter son lit pour de bon et prendre le chemin matinal vers la salle de bain.  
Natsu, s'était réveillé depuis longtemps. En fait il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ce baiser sans aucune raison apparente. Il s'était confortablement dans le salon, affalé dans le canapé, tentant de rattraper quelques précieuses minutes du sommeil auquel il n'avait pas eu droit. Il se redressa vivement en sentant l'odeur de Mitsuki plané dans le salon. Son sens de l'odorat ne l'avait pas trompé, et sa vue prit la relève. Mitsuki était plantée là, le regardant presque amoureusement. Ce regard le fit frissonner. Son expression s'assombrit et après quelques minutes de silence et d'attente, il murmura un « Salut... » presque inaudible. Alors un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Mitsuki. Elle répondit à son bonjour par un signe de tête. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et...

Lucy descendit les marches de l'escalier, de bonne humeur. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui ! Quand elle tourna la tête ce qu'elle aperçut ne lui plut pas du tout. Dans la salle de séjour, Natsu et Mitsuki, étaient étrangement proches physiquement dans ce canapé, se soufflant des mots.  
_*Doux. Je suppose des mots doux. Entre amoureux, c'est normal. *_ C'est ce qu'en conclut Lucy, elle attendit un instant avant de se montrer. C'était une sorte de préparation mentale. Alors elle pointa le bout de son nez et elle fit comme-ci tout était normal. Elle dit bonjour avec un sourire forcé et elle alla prendre un petit-déjeuner avec Grey et Erza dans la cuisine avant de se préparer pour aller travailler à la ferme de cette... Mitsuki.

« -Alors, l'enflammé, on rêve de Mitsuki ? », déclara d'une façon qui se voulait moqueuse,Grey. »

Natsu quitta son air absent à l'entente de cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait ! Mais pas de Mitsuki... Oh, non... Pas de Mitsuki... Et c'est ainsi, sans rien ajouter à la moquerie de Grey, il se remis à planter des légumes lentement mais soigneusement, sous le regard surpris de l'utilisateur de la magie de glace.  
De loin, Lucy observait ce qui se passait dans le potager. Natsu semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie!Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru bon à ce genre d'activité pacifique. Mais bon, avant de s'occuper de ce faisait Natsu, elle devrait d'abord s'occuper de son activité à elle. Elle soupira à la vue d'un Happy qui se faisait poursuivre par une poule en colère. Celui-ci avait encore voulu jouer aux plus malins avec ses poussins en leur faisant peur mais, les conséquences semblaient être tout d'un coup moins drôle. Wendy caressait tendrement une chèvre tandis qu'Erza jouait la cow-girl sur un taureau enragé. Et oui ! Erza avait une tenue de cow-girl parmi toutes les autres. Un chemisier à carreau avec les manches retroussées, un short en jean déchiré, des bottes et un chapeau qui faisaient trop « film western ».  
Lucy s'asseya dans l'herbe fraîche pour alors profiter pleinement de la brise qui passait. Un chat bleu vint la rejoindre. Il était couvert de plaies de et pansements, il n'étais pas sorti indemne de sa course-poursuite avec la poule enragée. Il regardait fixement Charuru en train de réprimander une énième fois Wendy.

« - Aaaaah... L'amourrrrrr !, déclara-t-il pensif avant de reprendre, En tout cas on peux dire que Natsu et Mitsuki, l'amour ça leur connaît !, affirma-t-il joyeusement.  
- A-..A-ah... Ou-ouais ?, tenta désespérément Lucy dans sa tentative de cacher sa frustration en se donnant un air intéressé.  
- Ouais, et même qu'ils se sont embrassés devant moi ! »

Si Lucy avait eu un verre dans la main, elle l'aurait lâché... Sérieusement ? Mitsuki et Natsu. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient non ?! Elle s'en contrefichaient ! Mais ce n'était qu'une partie d'elle qui lui disait cela. Son autre partie tenait un autre discours. Avec des conneries du genre, _« Ne le laisse pas, ne laisse pas tes sentiments inachevés »_ _« Retient le de toutes tes forces !_ Tu _l'aimes, non ? »_ … Non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était pas totalement convaincue mais elle s'en persuaderai, et ça lui passera. Il était maintenant à une autre. Il n'a plus rien à dire, à ajouter, à faire...

Et c'est comme cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée en plein milieu du village, en train de regarder tout le monde s'activer. Alors qu'elle, elle était amorphe, sans aucune motivation, ni aucune énergie. En fait pour tout dire, elle s'était en quelque sorte enfuit. Elle avait laissait ses pieds la guider. C'est vraie quoi ! Ils allaient peut-être annoncer qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ça. Tout ça la rendait malade. Malade de tristesse. Et elle ne savait comment elle était arrivée là mais elle se trouvait bel et bien devant le magasin de lingerie de la dernière fois. Justement la vendeuse fermait boutique. Faut dire qu'il était tard. La vendeuse, alors, la remarqua dans la pénombre.  
« Oh, mais oui c'est vous ! Vous étiez avec mes modèles de la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas venus chercher les photos, je les ais faites développées.. ».

Elle fouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit plusieurs clichés. « Tenez, donnez les leurs quand vous les verrez ! ».

Et après avoir saluer la constellationiste blonde, elle s'en alla, la laissant là, debout en train d'admirer tout cela dans la pénombre._* ça m'énerve ! Je ne vois rien du tout ! Je vais devoir rentrer, il se fait tard et les autres vont s'inquiéter, je vais les regarder avec Wendy et Charuru dans la chambre arrivée là-bas... *_

Alors elle repartit à l'endroit où elle séjournait temporairement. Elle était presque arrivée, elle traversa le jardin et elle croisa Natsu qui admirait la nature endormie. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire franc et éclatant. Tellement éclatant qu'elle le remarquaitt clairement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle baissa la tête et ignora ses questions. Elle marcha vers son unique but, la porte d'entrée. Jusqu'à ce que « son obstacle » lui attrape le poignet. Celui où sa main tient les photos compromettantes. Ah, elle les avait oublié celles là. Par simple réflexe, elle souleva et secoua son bras le plus haut possible au-dessus de sa tête, pour que le dragon slayer lâche sa prise. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il était plus grand qu'elle. _* 'tain ! Quel manque de bol elle avait aujourd'hui ! *_. Elle continua à ignorer les protestations de Natsu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose : il était terriblement proche d'elle. Elle rougit.

Et Natsu remarqua alors son moment d'inattention et tenta alors un ultime mouvement pour attraper ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Bon sang, ce qu'il était curieux quand il s'agissait d'elle ! Mais son mouvement devint maladroit et il s'écroula sur elle. Dans la chute, elle lâcha les cinq ou six clichés qui voletèrent autour d'eux. Mais ça, elle s'en foutait, elle pouvait très bien les ramassait après, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Elle se trouvait dans une position vraiment embarrassante et très inconfortable, vu qu'elle avait tout le poids d'un dragon slayer sur elle. Elle était presque sûre, qu'il sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. D'ailleurs, elle sentait le sien. I l se redressa pour se relever sans doute parce qu'il a une copine, Mitsuki, et que ceci n'est qu'un accident. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer juste après. Il se redressa, mais il se rapprocha d'elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud se rapprocher de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour prier pour que ce doux rêve prenne fin, mais en même temps, elle se laissa faire.  
Lui, ne contrôlait déjà plus rien. Il commençait à comprendre ce que lui avait dit Mitsuki ce matin même.

_« Je n'étais pas moi-même. Tu lui ressemblais tellement._  
_Ta voix, ton attitude, et même ton sourire._  
_Ah, vous vous ressembliez tellement. Désolé... »_

Il commençait à avoir chaud, à se sentir rougir. Il appréciait ce moment et cela se voyait à travers la lenteur de ses mouvements. Il pouvait humer son parfum si doux, si enivrant. Et ça il n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle qui était si belle, malgré l'obscurité, malgré son expression de torturée.

_« C'est la deuxième fois que je te le dis._  
_C'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce que j'ai fait._  
_J'ai piétiné tes sentiments, et j'ai fait passé les miens en priorité._  
_Je suis sincèrement désolée. »_

Elle se sentait presque défaillir. Il se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement et, elle ne pouvait que subir ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne disait pas qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais... Elle sentait ce goût d'interdit dans sa bouche, il était à quelqu'un d'autre, mais à quoi bon résister...

_«Je comprendrai si tu n'acceptai pas mes excuses._  
_Tu en as tout à fait le droit._  
_Et je te remercie de m'avoir écouté jusqu'à la fin. »_

Il la sentait. Elle et ses lèvres étaient toutes proches... Plus que quelques millimètres et...  
_« J'espère que tu seras heureux avec Lucy »_

Elle fut pris d'un vent de panique au dernier moment. Elle brisa l'instant magique, le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Par la force de ses bras et de la surprise qu'elle avait causé, elle le poussa sur le côté. Elle se leva et ramassa les photos en toute hâte pour s'enfuir encore une fois dans sa chambre.

De loin, une mage en armure avait suivi toute la scène et une expression désolée se peignit sur son magnifique visage. Elle regardait avec compassion le corps de son ami dragon slayer, allongé à même le sol qui se repassait la scène précédente en boucle.  
Il se releva lourdement, la tête embrumée par toutes ses émotions et son visage garda cette même expression, vide d'émotions. Alors, il sentit son cœur se contractait. Il avait envie d'aller courir la voir, lui demander « Mais pourquoi ? », mais sa tête lui dictait autre chose.

Alors il commença a marcher dans la direction inverse du chemin qu'avait pris Lucy. Il accéléra le pas, jusqu'à en arriver à courir comme un fou. Il se retrouva au milieu de la forêt d'à côté. Natsu frappa le tronc d'un arbre et, celui-ci trembla de toutes ses feuilles sous la force terrible du coup.  
Alors, Natsu se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer le cri douloureux de... son ami ? Elle tenta de faire abstraction de cela, de retenir ses larmes. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller, sentant ses larmes monter. C'est à ce moment là que Wendy entrouvrit légèrement la porte, posant son regard un peu attristé sur son amie. Elle entra prudemment et Charuru la suivit d'un pas qui se voulait discret.  
Dés que Lucy avait senti la présence réconfortante de sa mignonne amie au cheveux bleus, elle tourna lentement sa tête vers elle et elle se releva. Elle baissa la tête, alla s'agenouiller devant la petite Wendy, enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine du dragon slayer. La constellationiste se mit à pleurer bruyamment. A quoi bon retenir sa tristesse, ses sanglots ?  
Wendy, un peu gênée par la situation, porta sa main à la tête de la blonde, et se mit à la caresser d'une manière rassurante. Elle aussi avait entendue le hurlement. Elle savait aussi que celui qui l'avait poussé ce cri était Natsu et que ces deux là vivaient un malheur en commun.

Grey était pour sa part en train d'observer les étoiles depuis le toit de la maison quand il entendit le cri désespéré de son rival._ * D'une certaine façon... Je suis content de ne pas être amoureux... *._  
Il pensa à une mage d'eau aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire mélancolique.  
Un autre cri venait de retentir.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières et quand son regard se posa sur la forêt, il arbora d'abord une expression surprise. Son visage quitta très vite cette expression pour laisser la place à un état d'âme tout autre : un mélange entre de l'exaspération et de la désolation. Natsu était presque plus effrayant triste qu'en colère.  
En effet, la moitié de la forêt était teintée d'un rouge flamboyant, le drayon slayer avait vidé son sac... sur les arbres. Tout était en train de brûler. On reconnaissait bien là, un de ces désastres que pouvait causer fairy tail. Les villageois allaient tôt ou tard remarquer l'ampleur des dégâts...

Et Erza aussi d'ailleurs... Grey frissonna de tout son être, il n'aimerait pas être à la place de son ami. _* Natsu, crois moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure*_. Oh que oui, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand Erza fera un constat de la catastrophe que le mage de feu avait engendré.  
Et c'est à ce moment précis que le chat bleu en profita pour venir couper court au pensée de Grey. Il désactiva sa magie de vol tout en se posant gracieusement à côté du mage de glace. Il s'assit pour admirer « le spectacle » qu'offrait Natsu à la forêt.

« Il a pété les plombs, aye, finit par dire l'exceed.  
- Tu ne vas le réconforter ?, demanda son interlocuteur.  
- Les arbres le font mieux que moi pour le moment, lui répondit Happy. »

Dans le village, on sentait encore l'odeur bien présente de l'incendie de la veille. On se posait des questions, et ce matin les villageois ne parlaient que de ça.  
« - Ano, sumimasen... »  
Le villageois se retourna pour voir le visage de celui qui l'avait interpellé.  
« - Vous n'auriez pas vu une jolie fille blonde dans les parages... Je crois qu'elle est venue ici il n'y a pas longtemps..., questionna le jeune inconnu.  
- Ah oui, vous la trouverez dans la ferme en haut de la colline, répondit chaleureusement le villgeois, Mais pourquoi la cherchez vous ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret...  
- Pou...pou-r des... des rai- raisons perso...nelles, dit-t-il en rougissant, Elle est mage et je crois qu'elle venue ici pour accomplir une mission d'après mes informations.  
- Mage..  
Tout le monde avait arrêté son activité à l'entente de ce mot. Toutes les personnes présentes ayant entendues ce mot, s'étaient stoppé et ne faisaient que répéter, que susurrer ce mot interdit. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de paniquer ou de prendre peur, le jeune étranger se fit sauvagemment capturé.

_*Un air de déjà vu..*_se dit Erza en contemplant le corps allongé au milieu des cendres. Le soleil pointait timidement son nez en ce début de matinée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Son attention fut capté par le mouvement du Natsu endormi, il était sur le dos et son visage était face au ciel.

Il porta ses mains à son visage et se frotta les yeux encore un peu endoloris par toutes les larmes qu'il avait pleuré hier soir. Il souleva lourdement son dos et tourna sa tête vers Erza. Celle-ci franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et elle lui lança un regard furieux. Natsu sentit son corps quitter le sol, elle l'avait attrapé le bras et le faisait maintenant tournoyer autour d'elle pour ensuite le lancer, il atterrit un centaine de mètre plus loin dans un nuage de poussière. _*Dur le réveil... En plus je crève la dalle... Fait chier ! *_.  
Natsu n'essaya même pas de se relever. Il ne voulait affronter personne. Aujourd'hui sa terrible culpabilité serait son adversaire. Il voulait juste oublier ce qu'il avait fait subir à Lucy, hier soir. Il avait commis la même erreur que Mitsuki : celle de ne pas prendre en compte les sentiments de l'autre. Pourtant, il était presque sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas le repousser, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait fait obstacle à ce baiser de façon indirect...

Erza soupira une énième fois en voyant le manque de réaction de son ami.

« Natsu ! Rentrons avant que les villageois ne nous voient ici et nous accusent d'avoir causé la pagaille dans leur forêt... ».  
Elle l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'il entende, mais le dragon slayer ne bougea pas. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et elle userait de tout les moyens pour le ramener... Le traîner, le porter, le lancer, le faire rou...  
« - Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas l'affronter... ». Après avoir dit cette phrase embarrassante, il se tourna sur le côté, et offrit ainsi donc à Erza une magnifique vue de son dos. Elle allait encore le réprimander, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un brouhaha provenant de la ferme était audible. Et ce n'avait pas l'air d'une fête improvisé.

Lucy avait été réveillée par un vacarme énorme venant de l'extérieur. Elle s'étira longuement avant de constater en examinant le lit vide conjoint au sien que Wendy et Charuru s'était déjà réveillées. Elle se remémora ses souvenirs de hier soir. Elle grimaça, elle voulait déjà oublier tout ça... Elle posa ses pieds à terre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Lucyy-chan, je t'aime ! ». _* Hein ?!*_. Elle pouffa, cela ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, toute propre et fraîche.

« Lucy-chan est la femme de ma vie ! Je ne vous laisserai pas interféré. »_*Là, c'était carrément flippant ! Qui pouvait déblatérer de telles conneries de si bon matin ?! *. _Ces cris l'avaient déjà foutues en rogne, quiconque croisera son chemin allait déguster !  
Donc c'est en colère qu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, et resta paralysée devant ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Le sourire éclatant d'un Dake, les quatre membres attachés à une longue branche en bois dont les deux extrémités étaient soutenus par deux villageois. Tout le village était là pour l'accueillir, en colère et avec comme otage, le mec qu'elle avait repoussé quelques jours plut tôt.

**Note de l'auteur **

Pour le moment de déprime de Natsu, j'ai voulu installer une ambiance assez cliché... Je voulais rajouter de la pluie, mais là ça allait faire trooop ! / Et pour le dialogue entre Grey et Happy, j'aurai souhaité mettre un peu plus d'humour parce que ma fanfic est en train de basculer dans le côté obscur de la force avec tout ses sentiments sombre et pas franchement joyeux... Bref ! Je n'ai pas pu insérer de répliques drôles dans ce dialogue par manque d'inspiration.

Sinon, merci de lire cette fanfic, malgré les nombreux défauts qu'elle possède, en espérant que la suite va vous plaire. ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! ^o^**

Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre sur cette fanfiction NaLu ! Oui je sais, je vous ai fait attendre et en plus je n'ai aucune excuse ! A part, si avoir la flemme compte ! (ce qui m'étonnerait fort !) Ben sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_*Mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient ?! Des conneries ? L'obstacle entre Lucy et lui ?*_

_D_e sa fine oreille de dragon, il avait tout entendu. Lucy était la femme de sa vie ? Ah ouais ?! Qui que se soit, il allait lui exploser la gueule ! Justement , il avait besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs à vifs. Depuis bientôt 10 minutes, ils accouraient vers le parfum délicat d'une certaine blonde. Quand il arriva, il put admirer une foule de monde devant la ferme qui se faisait calmer par une Mitsuki, un peu embarrassée. Elle leurs avait expliquer la situation et avait tout juste terminer quand Natsu débarqua.

« ...Compris ? Ils sont venus en tant qu'amis pour m'aider dans la ferme ! Il n'y avait pas de mission ou quoique se soit de ce genre à faire ici. C'est tout. »

Mitsuki avait une grande influence sur l'opinion des villageois et elle savait aussi se montrer très convaincante quand elle le voulait. Grey avait aidé Dake à se détacher de ses entraves, et dés que celui-ci fut libéré, il se jeta sur Lucy.

Il lui prit les mains et parla tellement vite qu'elle ne put comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait. Ou, elle était trop distraite par le regard ardent que lui lançait le dragon slayer depuis son arrivée.

Elle pouvait à peine le soutenir, et en réponse, elle lui lança un regard désolé et rempli de compassion.

Grey se sentait quand même un peu outré par le manque de politesse de ce gars. Il ne lui avait même pas dit un simple « merci » quand il l'avait aidé à se détacher. Il avait très envie de lui foutre une de ces raclées.

_* Vu comment il est proche de Lucy, il n'allait pas tarder à s'en recevoir une d'un certain dragon slayer *. _

Wendy ne voyait pas la réaction de Natsu d'un si bon œil. D'ailleurs celle-ci se faisait attendre.

« De toute façon, ce Dake l'aura bien cherché ! Tu as vu comment il t'a ignoré quand il tu lui as demandé si il était blessé ! Toi et ton surplus de gentillesse alors ! »

Charuru essayait de calmer ses inquiétudes. Elle le sentait, elle masquait ses paroles rassurantes sous des plaintes et des railleries. Alors Wendy ne put que sourire,amusée, en regardant la scène du triangle amoureux.

Erza suivi du regard Happy qui volait autour de Natsu, un peu perdu par ce qui est en train de se passer. Un mec autre que lui, était en train de draguer Lucy, SA Lucy. Quand il allait reprendre ses reprendre ces esprits, il n'ira pas de main de morte, ça c'est sûr.

*_Attend ? C'était quoi ce regard désolé ? Ne me dit pas que tu le préfères à moi... *. _Natsu se sentait bouillir de rage depuis l'intérieur.

« … Alors, vu que je t'ai montré la force de mon amour pour toi... Voudrais-tu... m'épouser ? »

Ce con avait dit cette phrase avec un sourire arrogant comme-ci elle allait dire oui et il s'était agenouillé en lui tendant une magnifique bague sertie d'un diamant, reposant sur le petit coussin noir de la boîte.

« Elle ne va pas t'épouser... », murmura le dragon slayer.

« -Ecoute, Dake... Tu sais on ne se connaît pas assez et je pense que je vais devoir décliner ton off...

ELLE NE VA PAS T'EPOUSER !, cracha de toutes ces forces Natsu.

Et qui es-tu pour affirmer cela ? Son petit-ami peut-être ?, répliqua Dake d'un air snob.

Non, je suis juste un ami... Un ami qui l'aime plus qu'un simple inconnu sorti de nul part, un ami qui l'aime de toutes ses forces !

Un simple ami, ne me fait pas rire ! Rien ne pourra perturber la relation que j'entretiens d'un amour pure avec Lucy-chan !

Je pense qu'il faudrai se …, tenta désespérement « Lucy-chan ».

Alors pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Natsu coupa la parole à Lucy en envoyant valser l'autre prétendant en un puissant coup de poing.

Lucy trouva que cette fois, le mage de feu avait dépassé les bornes. Certes, Dake pouvait être quelque peu « têtu », mais recourir à la violence, c'était exagéré !

Natsu avança vers son adversaire impuissant pour lui porter d'autres coups, mais Lucy l'en empêcha en se dressant sur son chemin. Elle affichait une mine déterminée. Il eut l'air de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, bon sang ?! Elle prenait la défense d'un pauvre type qui débarquait et qui lui demandait d'un ton léger de devenir sa femme !

Alors, il se sentit blessé. Son amour-propre, ses sentiments... Tout ça en avait pris un coup.

« Je pense qu'il serai plus sage pour vous si vous retournez à Magnolia au plus vite, même si ils se sont calmés, ils pourraient revenir à la charge. Surtout si il voyait l'état de la forêt... », déclara Mitsuki. Les réactions étaient différentes selon la personne.

Grey se contenta de réprimer sa frustration contre le dragon slayer en serrant ses poings.

Lucy baissa la tête se sentant légèrement coupable. Après tout, ça a été elle la cause de la tristesse incontrôlée de Natsu.

Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête pour éviter les regards accusateurs de Charuru et d'Erza. Il était debout et appuyé son dos contre un mur.

Happy et Wendy s'échangèrent un regard complice, accompagné d'un sourire crispé qui traduisait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Erza demanda à ses amis d'être prêts dans 1 heure pour le départ précipité.

Avant de partir, la troupe adressa un au revoir à Mitsuki et Wendy lui protigua quelques conseils pour le nouveau venu, blessé.

« - J'ai soigné ses blessures, elle n'étaient que superficielles, mais occupes-toi bien de lui pendant quelques jours et n'oublie pas de changer fréquemment ses bandages ».

Mitsuki acquiesça la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

Erza adressa un dernier signe de la main à la silhouette de Mitsuki qui était devenu maintenant lointaine à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Le chemin du retour n'était pas aussi joyeux que celui de l'aller à cause de récents événements qui impliquaient des sentiments inconnus et deux protagonistes : Lucy et Natsu.

Malgré ses efforts vains, Happy n'arrivait pas à arracher un sourire à Natsu. Tout ce qu'il a pu récolter de son presque monologue, c'est quelques signes de tête de son ami pour donner l'illusion qu'il écoutait le chat bleu.

Erza ouvrait la marche, suivit de Grey. Les deux dragons slayers accompagnés de leurs Exceeds précédés Lucy, qui elle fermait la marche.

Elle traînait des pieds. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait mal aux jambes, elle avait très envie de se plaindre, mais en même temps cela ralentirai le convoi et on prendrai alors plus de temps pour rejoindre Magnolia. Et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de rentrer le plus vite possible à son appartement pour s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible sous sa couette dans son lit.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et Erza prit la sage décision de s'arrêter. Bizarrement, ils s'étaient arrêtés au même endroit que la dernière fois, pas trop loin de la source. Elle installa son sac de couchage et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna maintes fois pour trouver une position confortable. *_ Au moins, demain matin, j'aurai droit à un bon bain * _Elle sourit à la pensée de cette note positive qui se présentera à elle au jour suivant.

Il remarqua un sourire. _Son _sourire qui illuminait son visage, éreinté par les heures de marche effectués précédemment. Elle était directement parti se coucher sans manger en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle voulait juste aller dormir.

Elle voulait juste éviter tout contact avec le mage de feu, c'était ça la vraie raison de son absence autour du feu de camp.

Elle coucha la première, et se réveilla en dernière. Wendy l'avait éveillé avec sa douce voix et lui priait de venir prendre son bain. Lucy, qui n'était pas du tout du matin, émit un grognement et se retourna, son dos faisant face à Wendy. La petite aux cheveux bleus en était à sa quatrième tentative.

Natsu, exaspéré de voir cette scène se répéter une énième fois, porta Lucy sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates et se dirigea vers la source.

Grey, intrigué, leva un sourcil.

Elle se sentait soulevé par une force familière, elle se laissa faire. Elle n'aurai pas dû.

Natsu se tenait maintenant face au point d'eau et il propulsa « sa cargaison » dans l'eau.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle était dans un milieu aqueux, elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Alors elle remonta à la surface en inspirant bruyamment le précieux oxygène. Elle toussa et essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Natsu.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?!, explosa la constellationiste.

Je voulais juste te réveiller, Wendy n'y arrivait pas toute seule alors j'ai décidé de lui donner un p'tit coup de pouce... ».

Natsu avait voulu se donner un air de « je-m'en-foutisme ». Il avait les yeux clos, les épaules haussées, les avant-bras pliés et les paumes des mains tournées vers le ciel.

Lucy attrapa sa cheville gauche et le fit basculer pour ensuite le tirer vers elle dans l'eau.

« - VENGEANCE ! ».

Elle ria aux éclats et pris à son tour, un air hautain en bombant son torse, les mains sur ses hanches.

Natsu émergea de l'eau derrière Lucy et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

«Ton rire... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué... ».

Un doux murmure était venu chatouillé l'oreille de la constellationiste, elle se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Elle le fixa d'un air attendri. Il entoura la fine taille de Lucy de ses bras musclés et il la regarda d'un air penaud. Les gouttes perlaient au bout de ses mèches roses, il était irrésistible. Elle se mordit sa lèvre pour essuyer d'interrompre le flot de pensée qui l'inondait. Elle devait juste suivre son instinct, ne pas réfléchir. Il était proche d'elle et elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait maître de ses mouvements. L'odeur de Natsu, enivrante et épicée, l'enveloppait et l'envoûtait pareil à un délicieux poison.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du dragon slayer. Son visage était brûlant et avait pris de légères teintes rosées. Et ses deux orbes, brillant d'une émotion encore inconnu, la fixaient comme si elle était le trésor de sa vie. Il répondit à ce geste en posant sa main sur la sienne. La main de la jeune fille était douce et un peu froide. Ses joues se teintaient d'un rose vif et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Ses paupières se rouvrir un instant après quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se posait sur son front.

Il se pencha vers elle, et posa son front contre le sien. Il quémandait quelque chose et elle savait quoi. Elle hésita et referma ses yeux. L'eau leur arriver à peu près la taille. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui montrer ses sentiments, pouvoir rassasier pleinement sa passion dévorante et amoureuse.

Oh, oui... Elle l'aimait. De tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

Elle déposa un baiser contre les lèvres de Natsu. Ce contact libéra tout leurs doutes, toutes leurs frustrations et leur colère. Plus rien n'existait à part eux, coincés dans un monde à part.

Le mage de feu se sentait inonder par des sensations puissantes et en même tant si douces. Ce contraste... Aaaah... Ses lèvres fruités et son parfum si sucré... il allait en perdre la tête.

Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve alors il préférerait encore s'endormir pour toujours.

Elle mit fin à ce baiser et voulut reculer pour s'enfuir (encore?). Mais les bras de Natsu la retenait toujours, ses yeux humides rencontrèrent ceux du dragon slayer, encore remplis par d'intenses émotions. Deux éclats noisettes le fixaient remplis de larmes, elle avait tellement honte. Il voulait la rassurer et calmer ses angoisses.

Il la ramena de force contre sa poitrine et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse musclé de Natsu, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette endroit si chaud et si rassurant. La blonde entendait distinctement chaque battements que produisait le cœur de celui qu'elle enlaçait maintenant avec la même force que lui. La constellationiste répondit à son câlin en l'étreignant dans ses bras à son tour.

Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure encore humide de sa belle. Oui, la scène était tellement romantique. Dommage qu'il n'y avait que les arbres et les montagnes pour admirer ce spectacle attendrissant... ou pas.

« C'est pas tout ça, les amoureux, mais moi, j'aimerai bien prendre mon bain. Quand je vais raconter ce que je viens de voir aux autres... », déclara mollement Grey.

« Les deux amoureux » s'étaient séparés à contre-cœur mais à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils étaient sans doutes embarrassés qu'on les ait surpris dans un moment d'intimité. Ils avaient la tête baissée et aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rencontré le regard de l'autre ou de Grey.

C'est Natsu qui déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Je... Je... Tu vas me le payer, Grey !

Ah, ce n'est plus « l'iceberg » maintenant, Na-tsu ?, répliqua le mage en insistant sur le prénom de son éternel rival. ».

Lucy leva la tête et aperçu l'espion improvisé. Il affichait un sourire idiot et n'était habillé que d'une serviette de bain enroulé autour de sa taille. Natsu et Lucy, n'étant pas particulièrement en position de force préférèrent battre en retraite. Ils sortirent de l'eau, main dans la main, toujours la tête baissée. Leur trouble augmenta quand ils entendirent la dernière phrase de Grey.

« Quand je vais raconter ça à la guilde, demain... Lucy et l'allumette qui se roulaient une pelle dans une source... Ça va faire plus que sourire ! ».

Une vraie commère.

Cette fois-là, elle se réveilla en douceur. Dans son appartement, plus précisément dans son lit douillet. Les rayons du soleil taquinaient son visage. Ils étaient arrivés sans encombres à Magnolia, tard dans la nuit. Elle ouvrit une paupière, l'autre était trop paresseuse pour y arriver. Elle avait chaud. Ce n'était pas normale, en cette saison, la température devrait être fraîche. Et puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le matelas moelleux. Elle sourit. La queue d'un certain chat bleu, ondulait devant son nez. Des bras forts et masculins s'étirèrent et l'attrapa. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« Natsu..., le gronda-t-elle de sa voix encore un peu endormi. »

Lucy était dos à lui, Natsu en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans la nuque de la constellationiste. Celle-ci sentait le souffle calme de son bien-aimé qui frôlait sa peau. Elle se débattit doucement pour se libérer de son emprise, mais il ne lâcha pas et au contraire, il la serra encore plus fort. Lucy renonça. A quoi bon ? Elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, elle l'y était confortablement installée. Même très confortablement installée. La guilde ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille pour le moment surtout avec Grey et ses ragots. Donc elle profita de sa position et prit son aise. Elle était chez elle après tout ! Elle se retourna pour faire face à Natsu. La blonde détaillait le visage endormi de Natsu. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit Happy qui dormait sur l'écharpe soigneusement plié de Natsu. Sa bouche s'étira en un doux sourire. Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par Natsu, ses paupières remuant légèrement. Il poussa un faible grognement. La jeune fille rapprocha timidement son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres charnues sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme rougit un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il aimait ce contact, mais il n'y était pas encore habitué. Lucy qui s'était un peu plus affirmé, pouffa devant cette réaction pudique.

« Bonjour Natsu, chuchota-t-elle.

- 'jour, Lucy, lui répondit-il en écho. »

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? **

Oui je sais ça, ça s'appelle une fin bâclée. Mais je voulais la finir vite pour pouvoir me consacrer à mes autres créations sur divers mangas. Eh oui ! Je n'écris pas que sur Fairy tail, donc j'invite les connaisseurs à consulter mes autres œuvres. (Je fais de la pub ! =D)

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


End file.
